


Bathhouse

by Valco



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, MU is crushing on niles hardcore, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco/pseuds/Valco
Summary: “I was going to save you the embarrassment, but,” a dark hand pointed down to Apollo’s lap, directly at the half-hard dick the prince had uncovered, “you seem to be having some trouble. Do you really want me to keep at it?” Again, his mouth closed in on Apollo’s ear.“Because it would be my absolute pleasure.”





	Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely self indulgent

Water eased the tension in his muscles when he sunk his body into its depths. The day had been hard, fighting off what seemed like a never ending stream of Faceless and Nohrian soldiers, only to come home to more chores to be done: strategizing their next move, helping rebuild the armory (which had been destroyed from an invasion days prior), and then a horse got loose from the stables- at the end of the day, all Apollo could think about was the warm water of the bathhouse. And apparently, he wasn’t the only one.  The pleasant sigh that passed through his lips earned a chuckle from the other body currently occupying the building. Apollo opened his eyes and smiled, meeting the gaze of Niles who sat on the other side. It wasn’t often the prince was let alone with the archer, and Apollo was starting to think that it was  _ intentional _ . It was hard not to hear the rumors circulating his brother’s retainer, but no matter how many times the people of his army told him it was best to stay away, Apollo saw it as unfair. The talks he’s had with Niles were strange and suggestive, yes, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a good person. If Leo saw something in Niles worth keeping, there shouldn’t be a reason to avoid him. So, the dragon shifter made a point in being  _ alone  _ when speaking to Niles. He was tired of the interruptions, and while it may be odd, now was a perfect time in getting to know him better. 

“Hello, Niles. I didn’t know you were in here.” Apollo greeted him cheerfully, pink dusting his cheeks when his eyes caught sight of Niles’ scarred chest. It should be criminal how attractive the archer is, and Apollo knew it was superficial to want to get to know the man more based on his looks. But he couldn’t help himself, Niles was gorgeous, and it was shameful how sweaty Apollo got in the others presence. Of course, that wasn’t all to like about Niles; He was an enigma mixed with clever comments and a reliable skill set. Really, Apollo couldn’t think of one thing to dislike about him. Sure, he was rough around the edges and liked to dig under people’s skin, but it was all in good fun! 

There was a knowing smirk on the archers lips, causing heat to crawl up Apollo’s neck. Nothing went past him, not even Apollo’s ( _ quite obvious _ ) gawking. 

“Kaze just left. Why sit so far, M’lord? We’re friends, aren’t we?” His tone was teasing, and he held up a hand to crook his finger at Apollo. “Come closer, I don’t bite.” The prince swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, and as if he were being controlled, he stood from his spot and approached Niles, his blush ten shades darker. 

Unlike Apollo, who would only allow himself to glimpse at Niles’ abs every few seconds, Niles unashamedly ranked his eye over his body. Apollo grew hot and he was quick to blame it on the water. Though, there was nothing he could blame for the coil in his stomach. Nothing to blame but  _ Niles _ . Rushing to sit besides him to break his gaze, the dragon shifter became all to aware that Niles’ staring grew all the more powerful up close. Apollo knew it was only to get him to crack under the pressure; Even with their little chitchats, the purple haired man was starting to become very familiar with the other’s games. “That’s better,” he drawled and wrapped an arm lazily around Apollo’s shoulders, “I’m a little disappointed though, the sight of you was tempting.” 

His legs clamped together when he felt his cock stir, eyes dragging up Niles’ muscular bicep to his shoulder, and finally, to Niles’ face. Apollo noticed the archer finally stopped staring and he sighed a breath of relief. He’d  _ die  _ if he had to look Niles in the eye when he felt his dick twitch to attention at the archers sultry tone. “Uh.. Tempting?” Apollo questioned. He knew what Niles meant; While he may be  _ naive _ , he wasn’t entirely clueless. But a part of him wanted the man to explain how tempting he was. To tell him every dirty little detail- 

_ Nope! Too far down the rabbit hole! _

His legs clamped tighter, and by Gods did he pray that Niles didn’t notice. If he put his hands in his lap, that wouldn’t be too suspicious, right? He could feel the stiffening of his dick beneath his hands, and it only worked to make him more flushed.  _ This was a nightmare! _ After this, he’d never bathe with Niles again. He’s learned his lesson- don’t sit directly next to the man you fancy with absolutely no clothes on. Another snicker sounded, snapping Apollo out of his frenzied thinking, “Nothing, M’Lord. It’s unsuited for such delicate ears.” As if to prove his point, Niles leaned over to blow directly into Apollo’s ear. Forgetting his current predicament, the prince gasped before laughing and covering the appendage with his hands. “Ahah, don’t do that! It feels weird.” 

He squinted up at Niles amusingly, lips pursed as he hesitantly unshielded his ear. “They aren’t delicate, they’re perfectly normal and tough. You’ve never held back before, why stop now?” He cheekily replied, grinning as if the ‘argument’ was won. It wasn’t like the retainer to brush off the chance to make another person squirm in their seat, and the devilish smile that curled on Niles’ lips suddenly had Apollo fearful. What sort of deviousness has he wrought upon himself? 

“I was going to save you the embarrassment, but,” a dark hand pointed down to Apollo’s lap, directly at the half-hard dick the prince had uncovered, “you seem to be having some trouble. Do you  _ really  _ want me to keep at it?” Again, his mouth closed in on Apollo’s ear. “ _ Because it would be my absolute pleasure _ .”

His face felt like it was on fire and his hands splashed into the water to hide his problem. Ignoring Niles’ laugh, Apollo scooted away, shoulders trembling as he sat in his mortification. Niles had noticed the whole time, and now, he’d never be able to look the archer in the eye again, much less interact with him. “I-I’m so sorry! I promise it was never my intention to- to… Uh- I should go!” There was a hand at his thigh that stopped him in his tracks and he looked to Niles still grinning face, eye twinkling with mirth. There wasn’t anything said between them as Niles inched closer and closer, thighs touching and wrapping an arm around the small of Apollo’s back. He stopped trembling finally, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at Niles who was leaning in close to him. He felt his member growing harder, but he uncovered it to steady himself by gripping one hand on the baths ledge and another on the ceramic sitting beneath him.

“Do you like men, M’Lord?” The question caught him off guard and it took Apollo a moment to answer. He’d often find himself staring at the other male bodies of his friends, admiring their differences. But it was only Niles that could get him riled up like this, he found after watching the archer take his cloak and tunic off on a particularly hot day. “Y-Yes.” Was his answer, but he kept going before Niles could respond. “But I like you the best.” 

White brows raised and it was Niles’ turn to look surprised. It was never Apollo’s intention to confess his feelings so sporadically, but given the situation, what else did he have to lose? He was hard before the man he liked, both naked, and he thought in that quick moment telling Niles a small summary of his crush on him couldn’t possibly make things any worse. Truth be told, Apollo was glad it was finally out in the open. Now he’d know if he should pursue it, or give up. However, Niles’ silent reaction made him bit his lip nervously. “If I’ve upset you-” 

There was a pressure on his mouth. Not entirely foreign, he remembered experiencing this type of sensation when he was boy. Both he and Silas had been curious, and after a mutual agreement, decided to peck one another on the lips to see what it felt like. But this was more experienced,  _ heated _ and full of emotion that had Apollo’s head spinning. The arm around his waist pulled them closer together, chest to chest and the prince did his best to keep up with the kiss despite being inexperienced and overwhelmed. The hand that wasn’t around his body began to rub small circles into his inner thigh and he sighed into the kiss, easing his mouth open for Niles to bring them deeper into their desires. Their mouths moved against each other, tongue against tongue, perfectly in sync as if they had done this many times before- Apollo prided himself in being a quick learner.

By now the prince was fully erect, leaking precum into the bath water without a care. The only thing he was worried about was messing up their kiss in some way; He had fantasized it many times before, and the action was far better than simple imagination. Apollo wanted to do his best for Niles.  _ Only  _ the best. Breaking away from each other, Niles with his ever present smirk and taunting gaze and Apollo, red in the cheeks and touching his kiss stolen lips with gentle fingers, they were both met with another round of silence. 

“I hope you know what you’re getting into.” Niles’ voice rumbled low in his chest. The huskiness of the archers tone sent small sparks down to his dick, and it took all he had to not start touching himself then and there. 

“Aren’t surprises the best part?” 

Something ignitited itself inside Niles that caused him to lean back against the ledge of the bath house once more, single eye trailing itself down Apollo’s body with a predatory gaze. “Sit in my lap.” A simple demand that the dragon shifter was happy to oblige in. Daringly, Apollo peeked down to not accidentally hit anything important, and he almost groaned at the sight. Niles was also hard, cock long and thick. Apollo wanted to touch it, wanted to feel what it was like to finally grasp what had been plaguing his mind for so long after speaking with the man, but he didn’t. Instead, pale legs straddled both of Niles’ thighs and he sat facing the man, anticipation pooling in his stomach. Apollo didn’t move from Niles’ thighs however. He didn’t want to accidentally cause the man any discomfort, as confident as he looked (or at least he hoped he looked confident), there was still that layer of doubt making him hesitant. 

“Ah ah ah, that’s not my lap,” Calloused fingers dug themselves into Apollo’s rear, making him gasp as Niles harshly slid him into the correct destination, pressing their dicks against each other. Niles was only a couple inches bigger than Apollo, unsurprising as the dragon shifter wasn’t that much shorter than him. But Niles was thicker, and he wondered what it would be like to ride something so big. 

“You like staring at my cock?” The lewd whisper in his ear made him suck in a breath, urging Niles to continue. “No worries, I’ll give you closer view in a moment.” Apollo didn’t have time to register the ex-criminal’s promise before dark fingers wrapped themselves around his member and stroked it leisurely. The touch wasn’t intense by any means, but having been unfulfilled for what seemed like _centuries_ was enough to make Apollo moan and gasp, thrusting up into the hand in time with its strokes. “ _Oh_ **_Niles_** , G-Gods-!” He bit his lip again, whimpering when Niles’ grip grew firmer and his strokes faster. He knew Niles was reveling in his attempts to stay quiet, he could see it in the smug way he looked at him. Flustered and to keep any unwanted guests from hearing his passionate cries, he buried his face into the crook of the man’s neck, moaning all he wanted now that there was a barrier in the way. 

Niles would later tell him that his plan didn’t exactly work  _ quite  _ as well as he thought it did. 

The hand that gripped him moved itself up and down Apollo’s shaft, twisting and turning with the occasional thumb brushing over his slit. More precum leaked, fading into the water and the pressure building at the base of his cock was starting to become overbearing. His thrusts into Niles’ hand got more erratic as he felt himself on the brink of release, causing the water to splash around them but neither of the men minded. All Niles could focus on was the adorable mewls escaping the princes throat with each movement of his fist, and Apollo only sought out his pleasure. “I’ve always dreamed of seeing you like this, M’Lord.  _ So desperate for me _ . What would your army think if they saw you like this? Rutting against the hand of some thief born in the slums.” The lewd comments sufficed in making the prince groan and he clasped Niles’ shoulders. He was so close, _ so close  _ and he almost pleaded for Niles to let him cum quicker. 

“Y- Ah.. Hhh, you’re not just s-” he gasped, and Niles cooed. “Some thief, you’re-  **_Ah!_ ** _ Niles _ .  _ You’re amazing-! _ ” Apollo stopped his abrupt cry by biting into Niles’ shoulder. The archers grunt fell on deaf ears as Apollo’s orgasm shook his body and his cum made the water between them hazy. He felt like it lasted a lifetime, wave after wave of pleasure going straight to his cock and he lost the strength to stay upright. Slumping against Niles in his afterglow, he felt the taller man’s cock press against his stomach and it served as a reminder- They were far from done. 

Panting against the skin of Niles’ neck, both of his hands went down to boldly grasp at the retainer and the large cock now pulsating between his fingers only fueled his lust ridden mind. “ _ I want this, Niles. Please. _ ” Apollo wasn’t entirely sure what he was pleading for, but all he knew was his desire to return the gesture in any way, shape, or form. Pleasuring Niles was the highlight of all his sinful daydreams, and now that it was finally becoming a reality, Apollo would do anything to see to Niles’ happiness. 

He heard another grunt once his hands felt at the dick pressed against his belly before Niles spoke through gritted teeth, “I did promise you that front row seat.” Shivers shot down Apollo’s spine and he could only follow Niles’ guidance out of the bath when the retainer pulled him up on wobbly legs. Curious, Apollo let Niles usher him to a far off corner and behind a pillar, bring their bodies together in another heated kiss. Now that they were standing, Niles ran his hands along every curve and muscle of Apollo’s body and Apollo did the same. It was a mystery how they’ve managed to keep off each other until now, Apollo’s lust for the other requited if Niles’ rather  _ enthusiastic _ groping and grinding was anything to go by. “Have you ever used your mouth?” Niles asked and pulled his hand from Apollo’s hip to tap a finger to the princes lips. Brows furrowed,  _ of course he’s used his lips _ . This had to be one of Niles’ many games, Apollo was a chatterbox when he grew excited, and not to mention the passionate kisses they just shared amongst the steam in the bathhouse. “What do you mean?” 

The finger at his lips trailed down to his jaw to caress him. It was a nice touch, one that had Apollo smiling again. There wasn’t apart of him that scorned the harsh touches of Niles’ manhandling, but the gentleness of those fingers were also welcomed with open arms. Be it the brutality or the softness, in this moment, Apollo was willing to accept it all. 

“I’m starting to believe you only feign your innocence. Is this all a ploy just to seduce me?” Feathlight kisses pecked at Apollo’s lips and he was too delighted in the kisses to answer Niles. “What I’m referring to-” kiss, “is your mouth,” kiss, “and your tongue,” kiss, “making good work on my cock.” 

Instantly, Apollo’s face turned colored and Niles snickered at his embarrassment. Being around the other men in the army for their weekly round of  _ boy talk  _ opened Apollo’s eyes to many things, and he remembered quite visibly the ‘lecture’ he received on the enjoyments of a blowjob. He was abashed to admit that the only real reason he remembered it so thoroughly was because he kept locking eyes with a certain cerulean eyed archer the whole time. Honestly, _ how _ did they wait so long to do this- 

“You like being useful to your men, don’t you?  _ You minx _ .” Again, the hand at his face moved to thread its fingers through his unruly hair, gripping at the base of his locks and forcing his head to look down at the still hard member pressed between their bodies. “ _ Get on your knees and swallow me _ .” 

It felt unreal to be ordered so cruelly by the man his feelings ran rampant for. He was the sheltered prince of Nohr, never spoken to with a bitter tongue, always treated delicately (minus the times he’s had to fight off enemies)- to treat him any less would incur the wrath of his siblings, and for that, he’d always be grateful. But in this setting, with Niles pulling at his hair whilst being demanded to be useful (as the archer put it), Apollo was  _ loving it. _ He’d only let the archer speak to him like this, to treat him as if he were a ragdoll only meant to satisfy him. The idea was freeing. Only being a hole for Niles to fuck and fill meant no more strategy meetings, no more having the weight of war upon his shoulders, no more trying to convince his siblings that King Garon was the enemy and not each other. All at once, the stress compacted inside of him washed away the moment he fell to his knees, all worrying thoughts of impending doom kicked from his mind as he impatiently wrapped his lips around the head of Niles’ shaft. 

There was no reason to admire it once he was eye level. He had spent a good chunk of time appreciating and wishing for it, now Apollo was ready to be greedy and take as much of it into his mouth as he could, groaning when the hand threaded in his hair made him bob back and forth down the shaft. The taste wasn’t one he was expecting, but how could he really mull over the taste of a dick when he never tried one before this moment? It wasn’t unpleasant, not by a long shot, he rather liked having Niles’ hand in his hair and lazily thrusting into his awaiting mouth with light groans and praise. “Use your tongue,” the archer breathed, and Apollo obeyed. “Wrap your mouth tighter.” He grunted, and not only did Apollo press on him tighter, but took him deeper. 

“Hahah- you’re so beautiful, Lord Apollo,” Niles said between panting breaths, “you deserve,  _ oh _ -” He drove into Apollo’s mouth when the prince gave a hard suck, his thrusts picking up in speed. “More attention than you get.” 

At the praise and because of the use his mouth was currently occupied with, Apollo’s own dick once again stood at attention. However, instead of touching himself, both his hands found their way back to the cock he worshipped and began pumping to accommodate for when he slid off with a pop. “I only want your attention.” As humiliating as it was, he held Niles’ amused and desired filled gaze as he lapped up the precum with his tongue, letting it lead him to kiss directly over its slit. 

“ _ Well, you certainly have it. _ ”

Suddenly giddy, Apollo went back to his task. This time, he let his hands touch what he was too scared to reach, pumping at the base while he bobbed, sucked, and rubbed the underside of the member with his tongue. His jaw began to ach, but he paid it no mind. Sucking Niles off was almost hypnotic, eyes glossed over and he wasn’t aware of his own moaning when spurts of cum began to trickle on his tongue and down his throat. Niles cursed, mumbling something about being  _ close _ \- 

Until they heard voices. Both men frooze, Niles looking down at Apollo with a scowl, and Apollo looking up at him, mouth full of dick and eyes wide with panic. It was a little funny watching Niles drag a hand down his face and tongue his cheek in irritation. The two voices, which Apollo had recognized as Arthur and Jakob, couldn’t have come at a worse time. Now, Apollo had the choice. Either leave Niles as he was, on the brink of ecstasy, or finish him off and pray the archer had the decency to be quiet. 

Niles jolted when the lips around his shaft began moving at a steady pace again, and he didn’t bother looking to see what Apollo was doing. The prince made his choice even if there was others not too far from their private actions, and that was to swallow every last bit of cum Niles would release into his mouth. It didn’t last long, the archer was already well on his way of orgasming when Arthur and Jakob had made their presences known, and Niles clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent, successfully inflaming Apollo’s ego. 

Apollo was just as greedy with Niles’ release as he was his dick, letting none escape pass his lips and he licked over Niles’ slit one last time to catch the remainder of it. They both stayed silent with Niles leaning against the pillar to catch his breath. When he decided to visit the bathhouse that day, the last thing Niles could have predicted was getting handsy with the older brother of his lord, much less recieving a blow job. The prince looked very at home at his feet, looking up at him with expectant eyes and a dick at full mass. If only he had the right sort of preparation, Niles would have taken the prince right then and there, never mind the other two men in the room. Having an audience while he rammed into Lord Apollo, forcing out delighted cries and pleads for everyone to see would truly be a sight to behold. Now, if maybe he could convince Lord Apollo… 

“Niles…” The whisper caught his attention, and he raised a single white brow. “What.. Um, what do I do..?” Apollo was gesturing to his erection, shame coloring his shoulders. The retainer almost laughed at his misfortune, but decided to take mercy. After all, the prince  _ did _ just give him a blow job. “Ah, stay right here.” Without another word, he walked out from behind the pillar, startling the two men relaxing in the bath. Ignoring their questioning, the archer went to the front of the bathhouse where they were stationed to leave your belongs. There, he found the pile of freshly cleaned towels and took two, reappearing back into the bathing area to find Arthur and Jokab still looking at him curiously. Honestly, have they never seen another naked man before? 

Back behind the pillar, Niles handed Apollo a towel to hide himself. “Follow my lead,” he smiled and wrapped his own towel around his waist. He helped an appreciative Apollo to his feet and then snaked an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. Both men stepped out from behind the pillar this time, Apollo on the further side of the bath so Niles could shield his body from any wandering eyes. “M’Lord was embarrassed of the nudity,” Niles explained, “think nothing of it.” Arthur laughed his heroic laugh, telling Apollo from where he sat there wasn’t any need to be ashamed, but Jakob, on the other hand, looked at Niles suspiciously. 

“If M’lord needs to be escorted-” Jakob was already rising out the water before Apollo stuttered out for him to stop. The last thing he wanted was for his butler to see him in his current state, and besides, Apollo already had plans to ask Niles in accompanying him to his room. “N-no need Jakob! I’m fine, really! Please relax.” The archer was ushering him outside of the bathing area by the time he finished his sentence, and Apollo hurriedly put on his clothes that Niles handed him. 

“What shall we do first, Lord Apollo?” Niles already finished putting on his pants and looked over his shoulder at said man, who was still fumbling putting his small clothes on. “Shall you familiarize me with your bed? Or would you like for us to properly confess first?” 

Another choice, both with the same outcome. If they were to talk about their feelings first, Apollo was certain Niles would still be up for another round. But a ball of nervousness settled in the pit of his chest and the thought of explaining every little detail of his infatuation with Niles filled him with dread. Back there, in the heat of the moment, it was different. They were both too preoccupied with their craving for the other to truly acknowledge the depth of the situation. Apollo liked the white haired man, his sexual attraction just as equal as his romantic, and Niles had yet to give him an answer. This realization scared Apollo, and so, he went with what he thought best.

“B-Bed first.”


End file.
